Of the Olden Tales
by RainingForMe
Summary: Six hundred years have passed since her journey in the Feudal Era. Times have changed and demons of descent youkai have changed and become an entire new species. With them comes newly trained exorcists believing in only the light and dark instead of the shadows. Throughout it all, Higurashi Kagome has watched in silence, until a single night urges her to intrude.


He watched her through possessed eyes in her regal, almost angelic presence. Wavy, raven hair tinted blue in the moonlight swept into intricate braids and curls accompanied by flowers of white and blue. She donned a pale blue diyi (Chinese female clothing) with gold vines embroidered on it. As she walked forward, her sky blue slippers with white lilies pasted on the top of her covered toes brushed across the diyi. Three blue marks shaped in curves curled on her cheeks. On the center of her forehead was an upturned crescent accompanied by a golden sun rising from it.

She was one of the East, a Yaoiguia. A fox spirit turned Yaoiguia King. An olden one.

'How peculiar,' he thought. "Olden one. What is your reasoning for being here?" His voice was raspy as blood poured form the weak man's lips. It seems he has possessed this man for too long.

"I offer sanctuary for the kin you seek. I will hold them till birthing. They hold great change in the world and the Kami have ensured that I be the one to watch them," she said. Her voice was velvety, rolling and sweet like molasses. She spoke without fear and in no part of her speech did she waver.

"My kin? You offer to carry my kin?" he laughed. "Could you hold them, Olden one? Times have changed and who knows how much you've weaken in the centuries you've been silent."

A pulse threw him back and out of his current possession into a different man nearly dead on the ground. His breath was ragged and he felt a sizzling in his chest.

Her eyes were narrowed and glowed. His blue flames only made her azure eyes lighten and become ethereal. "Do not doubt my power. I have centuries before you. You are a mere Lord whose power surpasses those of the descended."

He growled. "Submit. Show me your submission and I shall accept."

She inclined her head before nodding. "However, in Gehhena. I will not submit to a possessed man, possessed by the one who calls himself Satan or not."

He smirked and laughed. "Very well. In Gehhena it is."

* * *

She watched in curiosity. She was given orders from the Kami in order to stop a World War of both Youkai and exorcists. The key of said war being the kin of this man.

White hair flowed to the collar of the man as bright blue eyes stared into her own. His tall physique was taller than her own by a foot and well muscled. He wore a simple white kimono with blue flames licking up the sides. Not as demonic as she thought he would appear to be.

"Surprised?" he smirked.

"Quite," she responded. "I did not expect this appearance."

"Submit."

"Very well." She walked up to the man until their chests touched. She craned her neck to the side as she lowered her gaze downwards. A small tug on her diyi made her collar and neck more visible for the demon. "Is this enough?"

"Yes," he growled.

* * *

For her, the pregnancy would only last half a year instead of nine months like a mortal. The children would be born of a Youkai and Yaoiguia. The first in all of history besides between Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Suzuka, who very much did not appreciate the attention on their courtship. She softly rubbed the bulge of her belly, listening to the souls of her kits. The father had remained in Gehhena while she stayed in Assiah. Though, every once in a while he did check in on the kits and their progress.

She was surprised at his care. It wasn't until three months into the pregnancy he admitted to falling for her. His care, his worry, and his genuine emotions won her over after two months from the confession. Though, they kept their courtship a secret til the birth of the twins.

Yes, they would be twins. Brothers in fact. Two brothers sharing one soul. Sharing different aspects of the soul. One was to be brash, loyal to all, and childish. The other was to be intelligent, loyal to few, and mature. Two sides of one coin. And she loved both with equal love.

Any day soon, they were soon to come. She anticipated their arrival into the world. She jumped when all of a sudden, liquid spewed. She smiled as she clutched her stomach. "They're coming."

* * *

It was a surprise when he called them there. All of eight of Satan's sons were called to meet the two, newest brothers.

However, only three could come. Iblis was stuck with the fire spirits in a fire that has raged across Gehhena's corners into the Hell hound's territory. They were becoming infuriated that their flames were being intruded by another's. Azazel had many spirits and ghosts left to gather for the day before he could arrive to meet the new brothers. Egyn suffered from too many complaints from Gehhena residents on wild tsunamis and hurricanes to be introduced to the twins. Beelzebub was in the middle of going through heat rounds with the insects, thus having to watch over breeding of his subjects to ensure no impurities. The other two kings were no where to be found. Thus, only Mephisto, Amaimon, and Lucifer were to be found waiting to meet their new brothers.

Once the screaming and wailing had stopped, Satan had opened the door for the three to go inside. It was the first time they saw their new...mother. To them, she was a beautiful unknown.

Her hair was sprawled around her as she lied against the pillow, two bundles in her arms. Some of her bangs matted to her head and she was smiling widely. However, despite having just gotten out of birth, her powerful aura and soul was still flickering and flaming.

When she heard multiple steps, she looked towards the door. "Satan, your other sons I presume?"

"Yes, Kagome," Satan said as he walked towards the woman. He gave a soft kiss to her temple before taking one of the bundles. "The oldest, Lucifer."

The blonde bowed and said, "Congratulations, Lady Kagome."

Kagome raised a hand and laughed. "No need for the Lady. You can call me mother or if you're not comfortable with that, then just Kagome is fine."

"Um, alright Mother," Lucifer awkwardly stated. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, but satisfied. Would you like to see your newest brother?" She asked, beckoning him to come forward. She placed the bundle into his arms and smiled at his slight fumble. "He is Yukio, the younger twin." Her attention turned to the other two kings.

"The next oldest is Mephisto," Satan informed as the raven grinned with a bow.

"A pleasure to meet you Mother," Mephisto exclaimed. "Satan had yet to court a woman fully in a long while."

Kagome giggled. "I can tell from some of the awkward gestures he has given me. However, I would have to say it's part of his charm. Be dear Satan and pass Rin to Mephisto, so he may see his new brother."

Satan huffed as he passed his son along to his older one. He gestured to the last king. "Finally, one of the youngest kings, Amaimon."

The green haired male watched curiously at the woman who had ensnared the Demon Lord's heart. "You're different from what I imagined."

"Yes, I get that quite often," Kagome replied.

"Can I just call you Kagome?"

"Of course."

"What about Kago?"

"Um, alright?"

"Are you fine if I just call you Gome?"

Kagome laughed for a long while. "This will go on for a while, won't it? You remind me of my own son, though adoptive. He's a curious and mischievous Kitsune. I believe you and him would get along quite well."

"Okay, Mother," Amaimon retorted.

Satan rolled his eyes. 'What was all that about earlier then?'

"Come here," Kagome ordered. "I'll have to give you something else, seeing as your brothers are busy with your new ones."

Amaimon glanced at his two brothers (who were cooing over the newborns) and nodded. He strolled beside his new Mother's bedside and leaned forward a bit. "What is it?" Almost immediately, he yelped when arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to a chest. "What was that for?"

"Since you can't hold your new brothers right now, you get to be the first to hold me," Kagome smiled. She loosened her arms and patted Amaimon's head. "You know, when someone hugs you, you're supposed to hug them back."

Hesitantly, Amaimon wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Is this okay?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm not hurting you or anything?"

"Nope."

"Am I doing it correctly?"

"Yes."

'Yeah, Kagome will be good for this family.' Especially since he made many mistakes in his own...parenting.

* * *

"This is impossible! We, the Vatican, will never allow two demons into the school of Exorcists! Mephisto is already worst enough with being the Headmaster. We will not allow anymore of Satan's bastard children to stay in this school!" an exorcist by the name of Arthur A. Angel yelled. "Get out of here you demon!"

Kagome calmly stood in the court of the Vatican and looked up at the judge. "Dismiss him from his position. It seems that in my time away, the Vatican have changed from its time as the reformed Black Order."

"What? You cannot do that!" Angel shouted.

"Under the orders of Higurashi Kagome, an Olden Yaoiguia King and Priestess of the Shikon on Tama, Arthur A. Angel is dismissed from position. The brothers of Higurashi Rin and Higurashi Yukio are allowed entrance into True Cross Academy. Court dismissed," the judge verified.

"What? This cannot be happening! This woman in controlling all of your minds!" Angel raged. "You cannot just obey her!"

"Arthur A. Angel," a voice boomed.

The blonde man paused, turning his head to the balcony of the court where the Vatican Head sat.

"Higurashi Kagome is the woman who was and is the most powerful priestess. She is the one controls and wields time and is the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, a relic so tainted that even we, with our intentions, cannot control it. Higurashi Kagome is the one that saved exorcists from doom and from the old war of the Black Order centuries ago. She is a Yaoiguia King who the Vatican greatly supports an alliance with. She is the founder of the Vatican. No one is above her."

Angel gaped as his eyes were wide in fear. 'This woman...This demon! How?!'

"You praise too much, old friends. Beware though, for your intentions have gone astray and will soon lead into war if you do not heed," Kagome spoke. "I have spoken and come out of silence because my sons, Higurashi Rin and Higurashi Yukio died in this war. You know how a Yaoiguia becomes when its kits have been killed. Step wisely and carefully, unless it shall be the end."

* * *

"You were so cool Kaa-san!" Rin exclaimed. "You were like, "You cannot disobey me!" and everyone was listening to what you say and peeing their pants!"

"That's obscene Nii-san," sighed Yukio. "But, yes. Okaa-san, you were very cool as Nii-san puts it."

Kagome laughed. "Thank you boys. Now, enjoy your days in Assiah, alright? You've spent a while in Gehhena and now it's time for you to assimilate to the Assiah. Change the world by becoming the first exorcists after I to be demons."

"We won't disappoint you!" Rin and Yukio simultaneously promised.

"I know you won't," Kagome smiled. "I have to go soon. I'll be visiting every once in a while, alright? Maker sure to make many friends, have fun, and to never be ashamed of your heritage."

* * *

"Of all weeks to choose from, why did Kaa-san have to chose this week to visit?" Rin whined.

Yukio grumbled as well. "I agree with you, Nii-san. Why did Okaa-san have to decide to visit this week during our school festival?"

"Your Kaa-san/Okaa-san?" their friends echoed.

Their group was of fellow exorcists who were in their Exorcist class. They passed many trials and study hours together, forming tight bonds and passing their first exam together.

"Yeah! Kaa-san is the best! She makes all of the demons in Gehhena bow to her and she's always respected wherever we go! She's like the Queen of the world!" exclaimed Rin as he propped one foot on top of his desk and pumped a fist in the air. "Whenever she fights, it's always a flash of light, and then everyone's down! If they're really strong, she'll pull out a sword and fight with them, like I do. But, if they're like the Old Man and strong like him, she'll pull out of her bow and arrow and obliterate them into dust!"

As he said this, Yukio nodded while their friends paled with wide eyes. Their friends were all thinking of a huge woman as tall as a mountain with demonic eyes and razor teeth. She screamed and fire streamed out fo her mouth towards villages.

'Uwaaah! How scary!' they all thought.

"Oi! Rin, Yukio! Get off your break! Someone's specifically asking for you two," one of their normal classmates shouted into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Rin said as he stopped rambling.

Sighing, Yukio stood. "Here we go, Nii-san." (It was quite normal for the two of them to be called together seeing as they were twins and their clashing personalities and close ties tended to gather a lot of fan girls."

"Welcome home, Mistress," the twins bowed, their maid dresses slightly lifting as they did so.

"When I said I wanted you guys to have fun, I didn't think you'd take it this far," she snickered.

"Okaa-san/Kaa-san!" the twins shouted.

A moment of silence. "Ehhh?"

A few minutes later had the cafe silent as Kagome sipped her cup of Jasmine tea, accompanied by her twins sitting on either side of her, glaring at any males whose gaze lingered on their mother. Kagome set her cup down and looked at the both of them. "So, how has school been?"

'That's it?!' the customers and staff thought as they listened in on the conversation.

"I'm still maintaining my 4.0 GPA and I've been asked to join the Student Council next year as their secretary," Yukio began. "My...special classes have been going fine as well, besides the calling part." He winced as he remembered summoning a love struck female demon who wished to mate with him (one of the princes of Gehhena).

"Ah, yes. A love struck female, I suspect, answered your call?" Kagome giggled.

Yukio blushed. "Yeah."

"At least he gets girls!" Rin whined with red cheeks.

Kagome burst out laughing. "Oh Rin, my boy. I've always known that you were going to attract males more than females. You just have the feminine touch and you inherited a lot of my traits while Yukio inherited more of his father's awkwardly adorable traits."

Trying to change the subject, Rin asked, "What about you? How has it been going?"

"Hm, pretty well. Sesshomaru and Shippo visited-"

"What? Why didn't you tell us? I want to see Uncle Sesshomaru and Shippo!" Rin interrupted.

"Yes, it's quite unfair, Okaa-san, that we missed Uncle Sesshomaru and Shippo Onii-san," Yukio echoed, his glasses glinting all of a sudden.

With a half-hearted chuckle, Kagome flushed a light pink and rubbed the back of her neck. "Err, I forgot to tell you guys?"

"Kaa-san/Okaa-san!"

* * *

As their Mother waved goodbye, the friends of the twins looked at her in shock.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Shima yelled. "She's hot!" He was abruptly smacked by the hands of both Yukio and Rin. 'Jeez, overprotective sons.'

* * *

So it ended that Kagome stayed mated with Satan and they had six sons and one daughter after that (Satan became really overprotective of Kagome and their daughter Tsubasa). There never was a war between the exorcists and Youkai. The tranquility between the two brought upon a new dimension where both human and Youkai lived happily and peacefully. Well, there was a special committee for anyone who ruined the peace.

Anyways, they lived happily (and crazily) ever, after.

The End.


End file.
